Hawkkit's Prophecy
by Abused-Little-Raven
Summary: Kin of a traitor shall plague the forest with death,They will have gone on a journey to a cold place,Having survived a dark cat will arise from within,only wanting power.His strange eyes will glow red when the blood flows into the river.
1. Prolouge

_**GlacierClan**_

Leader: Icestar-White tomcat with amber eyes and a scar down the eye and on the side  
Apprentice: Quickpaw

Deputy: Shadowheart-Beige she-cat with yellow eyes and dots under the eyes  
Apprentice:

Medicine Cat: Snowdrop-Black and white she-cat with white spots on her back and head, and hazel eyes  
Apprentice: Dreampaw

Elders: N/A

Queens: Featherstream-(silverstream101)-Gray tiger-print she-cat with blue eyes  
Kits: Stormkit-Shadowkit-Snowkit-Cloverkit

Warriors: Frostleaf-Black tom with white underbelly and a lot of spots; icy-blue eyes  
Apprentice:

Whitewater-Brown tabby with blue eyes  
Apprentice:

Lightningrain-Silver she-cat with black stripes and purple eyes  
Apprentice:

Apprentices: Dreampaw-Medicine Cat Apprentice-Grey she-cat, distant blue eyes, and white paws, stripes, and belly  
Mentor: Snowdrop

Quickpaw-Warrior-A small white tom with tiger stripes and brown eyes  
Mentor: Icestar

Kits: Creamkit-5 moons old-Cream-colored she-cat, blue-green eyes, white belly  
Mother: Snowdrop (Adopted)

Cloverkit-5 moons old-Light brown she-cat with darker brown markings and clover green eyes  
Mother: Featherstream (Adopted)

Graykit-5 moons old-Red kit with cream-colored belly, inner ears, and tip of the tail; gray stripe running from head to tail and gray paws; green eyes  
Mother: Unknown

Snowkit-4 moons old-white she-cat with blue eyes  
Mother: Featherstream

Shadowkit-4 moons old-black tom-cat with yellow eyes  
Mother: Featherstream

Stormkit-4 moons old-a black she-cat with amber eyes  
Mother:Featherstream

_**SparrowClan**_

Leader- Sparrowstar: A rusty-brown tom with a grey back and a black stripe that goes from his nose to his tail. He has light black spots on his feet as well as white paws and stomache. He has blue eyes.

Deputy-  
Leafpebble- a black she-cat with orange eyes.  
Goldencloud - A tan she-cat with brown paws and a light brown-white stomache. She has yellow eyes. And is Pinknose's mate.{Deceased}

Warriors-  
Foxfang- a she-cat that looks like a fox. She has blue eyes and a black stripe from her head to the beginning of her tail. She has a cement looking gray color on hwe back and a white belly and muzzle  
Foxheart- a she-cat that resmbles Foxfang though the gray is located on her forehead, ears, noe, tail, back and legs. She has purple eyes and no black stripe like her sister. Her belly is white.  
Iceclaw- A grey she-cat eith light grey paws and a dark grey tail, back and forehead. She has blue eyes and five black dots under her eyes.  
Redfeather- a red tom with grey paws, back, and tail. has orange-brown eyes.  
Ravenclaw: A black she-cat with purple eyes, white chest, white stripe on face, and white paws.  
Jadeeye: A white she-cat with jade eyes,silver tail, and one black paw.  
MoonStripe: a black and grey she-cat with small with dot on back.  
Dewpelt: a small black she cat with bright blue eyes  
Mistheart: a blue- grey cat with white stripes and white ear tips, she has green eyes.

Apprentices-  
1. Devilnose: A pure black tom cat with one red eye and one yellow eye. (The medicine apprentice.)  
Applepaw: An orange tabby tom with spots and brown eyes. {Mentor: Sparrowstar}  
Tigerpaw- An orange tom with three black stripes on his back. He has green eyes.{Mentor: Leafpebble}  
Ravenpaw- A black she-cat that looks dark purple. She has red eyes.{mentor: Moonstripe}

Kits-  
Hawkkit- A brown tabby tom with a white chest, he has one yellow eye and one blue eye. Should be an apprentice but clan leader, mother and Medicine cat won't let him. (You will find out why.)

Queens-  
Precious- A kittypet thaty wondered into the teritory. She is black and white and has green eyes. Leafpebble wanted to return to her duties so she is nursing the kits.

Elders-  
Pinknose- an orange cat with black spots and purple eyes. He has multiple battle scars. His mate is Goldencloud.

Medicine Cat-  
Angeltail- A grey she-cat with a tan stomache and muzzle. She has spots like a leopard. She also has green eyes.

_**DarknessClan**_

Leader: Orangestar -A tabby she-cat with blue eyes.{Apprentice: Deathpaw}

Deputy: Darkheart- A white she-cat with red eyes.{Apprentice: Bloodpaw}

Medicine Cat- Grayheart- All gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors: Shadowtail- darkgray she-cat with green eyes and whitepaws.  
Bloodheart-A pureblack she-cat with red eyes. {Apprentice: Snakepaw}  
Birdpetal- a brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Firestreak- A golden tom with amber eyes. {Apprentice: Whitepaw}  
Willowcloud- a black she-cat with a white curve that in circles her eyes, nose, and mouth.{Apprentice: Diamondpaw)  
Rubystar-A pure black she cat with a scar on her head and red eyes.  
Ravenfrost-A grey and lightbrown she-cat with green eyes and spots like a leopard. {Apprentice: Tigerpaw}  
Berrypetal- A light colored she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Blackheart-A pureblack she-cat with lighter flecks and deep blue eyes.

Apprentices:  
Falconpaw-small little tom with black stripes across its red-fur.  
Diamondpaw-Tiny little she-cat with crystal clear blue eyes.  
Deathpaw - Runt of the litter she-cat who takes after her mother with all black fur and red eyes but very sweet. ( Bloodstar's kits)

Snakepaw~ reddish brown tom with blue eyes, white chest, paws, and tail tip.  
Whitepaw~ silver she cat with darker stripes and dark purple eyes.  
Bloodpaw~ golden tom with emerald green eyes and brown markings. (Falcondance's kits)

Queens:Shadowpetal ~ a black she~cat with silver eyes and one white paw. Expecting kits  
Demon- a black she-cat witha white paw and a white back leg and a golden neckles with a blue cross .  
Falcondance~ russet she cat with darker stripes and  
emerald green eyes (expecting kits).  
Eagletalon- A bluish gray she-cat with red marking on her. She has a strange glowing pendant, and her eyes are purple, and she has white paws. She is expecting kits.  
blossomwing,a gray tabby she-cat with white spots and silver blue eyes.

Kits-  
Silverkit,silver like she-cat with white spots and green eyes.  
Darkkit,black tom with one white paw and green eyes.  
dovekit,white and silver she-cat with silver blue eyes.  
(Blossomwing's kits)

_**GrassClan**_

Leader:  
Lionstar-Golden yellow tom with distant green-gray eyes  
Apprentice: Falconpaw

Deputy:  
Apefoot-Dirty gray tomcat, black stripe down the back, beige underbelly, muzzle, and paws, gray eyes  
Apprentice: Strompaw

Medical Cat:  
Diamondpelt-Black & white she-cat, leopard spots, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Crowpaw

Elders:

Noear- Deaf tan tom with orange eyes. He is still young, but isn't allowed to be a warrior.

Toadtail- Old, sickly, brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:  
Dovespirit-A gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip; blue eyes

Warriors:  
Infernotail-A red tom with deep green eyes and tiger stripes  
Apprentice: Morningpaw

Wheattail- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Pathheart- White she-cat with a black muzzle. She has one green eye and one orange eye.

Apprentices:  
Falconpaw-Russet she-cat with darker stripes and white paws; green eyes  
Mentor: Lionstar

Crowpaw-A sleek black tom with a white underbelly and green-gray eyes  
Mentor: Diamondpelt

Morningpaw-(Fireheart126)-A light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Mentor: Infernotail

Stormpaw-(ase)-A dark gray tom with raccoon-like markings and brown eyes  
Mentor: Apefoot

Kits:  
Redkit-5 moons-Red tom with blue eyes and leopard spots

Spottedkit-5 moons-Orange spotted tom with yellow eyes.

Grasskit-5 moons-Brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Mother: Dovespirit

* * *

_**Okay. These are the cats in my new story. The first 3 clans are RPGs on . Check 'em out if you want! They are cool! The third was origianlly called LionClan so check that out. Some of the cats are made up in it since it isn't very large, but I can use it with permission. I am the leader of two while my bestfriend is the leader of two as well, so I have right of passage to use them. I hope you like the first chapter of Hawkkit's Prophecy. **_


	2. Journey to GlacierClan

**New story. *Beep Beep* New story!**

**I do not own the warriro series. I do own some of these cats though. ^ . ^ Enjoy! These clans can be found on Fanpop . com**

* * *

A black she-cat licked at a brown lump of fur that layed next to her, feeding on milk. Two other lumps, one orange and the other black lay next to the brown lump feeding. These lumps of fur were Sparrowclan's newest additions. Three healthy kits.

A rusty-brown tom smiled down at the kits. "They are wonderful sister."

The she-cat glanced at the tom and nodded. "Thanks you, Sparrowstar."

A grey she-cat with a tan muzzle hurried into the den and padded up to the nursing mother. "Leafpebble, how are you feeling?"

Leafpebble frowned. "I am fine Angeltail."

Angeltail nodded and waved her tail at Sparrowstar. "I must talk with you," she glanced at Leafpebble and her kits, "alone."

Angeltail crouched low to the ground. "Starclan has visited me in my dreams Sparrowstar.

Sparrowstar's ear flicked and he whispered back, "What did you see?"

"Eyes that glowed red, with such power, anger, and hurt. A prophecy has come to me."

Sparrowstar shifted. It didn't seem like any good news.

"Kin of a traitor shall plague the forest with death,

They will have gone on a journey to a cold place,

Having survived a dark cat will arise from within,only wanting power.

His strange eyes will glow red when the blood flows into the river."

For many moons, these words will haunt Sparrowstar. Our story begins when Leafpebble's kits turn 5 moons old. Sparrowstar's nightmare becomes true, when Starclan, unknowingly, leads one of his kin, into the path of a dark one.

Hawkkit glared at his brother and sister. They were play hunting and they were good. He on the other hand, was horrible at it. He was small and noisy.

Padding past his siblings he walks toward his mother, who was talking to two fox looking warriors, named Foxfang and Foxheart.

"So, Leafpebble, how are your kits doing? Soon they will become apprentices right?"

Leafpebble sighed and nodded. "Tigerkit and Ravenkit for sure. They are strong. But Hawkkit..." she let out a long sigh, "he is small, and frakly not so smart."

Foxfang and Foxheart looked sympatheticly at Leafpebble. "Two out of three isn't that bad." The sisters said in unison.

Hawkkit's pelt bristled. Small? Stupid? He was smarter then his sister and brother combined! He angrily turned away and dashed back to the nursery.

He was almost there when he spotted a butterfly floating slowly toward the clan entrance. His ears perked. No one would miss him.

He dashed after the butterfly, going out of the entrance, unnnoticed.

Hawkkit's tail wagged as he jumped at the butterfly. Huffing when he missed it, he stopped and looked around. He opened his mouth and let out a terryfied squeak. He wasn't in Sparrowclan territory! Looking around he turned to the left and walked slowly through the unfimiliar forest that was slowly getting colder and colder.

Hawkkit was panicking. His brown tail twitched as he padded through the forest. His eyes darted around the cold forest quickly. Blinking he stopped. He was just a kit! What was he doing out here? His eyes widened in terror as he heard a small stick crack. He dashed into a nearby bush. Was he going to make it out of this strange place?

"I won't hurt you."

Hawkkit's ear twitched at the voice.

"Come here. It is cold. I will help you get warmer." Hawkkit heard the voice say. He heard the grass ruffle. The voice and the thing it belonged to was getting closer.

Hawkkit shivered and backed away from the on coming voice. What was he supposed to do? He... He wanted his mother... But he was so cold. Shaking his head as a tear came out he inched toward the voice from the bush he was in. No! Leafpebble had always said that she wasn't scared of anything! He wanted to make his mother proud! He would show her! She will be proud of him!

He pushed his head out of the bush and put on a cold glare. Taking in the cat in front of him took no time at all. He was a broad, white tom cat with amber eyes. He had a scar down his left eye. As well as one on his left side.

"What do you want you big flea bag?" Hawkkit hissed out.

The tom jerked his head back in surprise. Obviously, he hadn't expected that reply from the rather small kit.

"Hey, like I said, I just want to keep you warm. You can come back to my camp and we can get you something to eat and drink and get you into a nice dry den!" The tom smiled and flicked his ear.

Hawkkit blinked. He had never seen this cat before. He smelled strange. "Why would I go with the likes of you! My mom warned me about strange cats! I am supposed to keep up my guard and attack." He snarled but was uncertain. This cat seemed nice enough. And his mother had always told _Tigerkit_ and _Ravenkit_ to keep up their guard and attack. She had told _him_ to cry and plead.

The cat smiled and replied. "I have met a cat who spoke those ways as well. By the way younge one, your crouch is off." He bent down into a warrior's crouch. A very good one by what Hawkkit could tell. "See?" He chuckled.

Hawkkit blinked and tilted his head. This cat was amusing to say the least. And he looked so cool with all those scars... "Fine fleabag. Take me to your camp!" Hawkkit jumped out of the bush and stuck out his chest.

He chuckled. "Alrighty then!" He padded along a small path. They tredded along the path for a good while. Hawkkit's paws were starting to ache when the tom stopped and used his tail to push Hawkkit near a large pine bush. "Ok, kits first!"

Hawkkit glared at the elder cat and huffed. "Hmph." He slowly entered the frozen camp. The camp was covered in a thick layer of snow. Hawkkit shivered slightly and locked his gaze with the tom's amber eyes.

"So what's your name?" The tom asked. Curiosity glowed in his warm eyes.

"My name is Hawkkit!" He said confidently. He glanced around at the unfimiliar space. Different scents surrounded him. He could see some cats in corners, watching them. A strong scent filled his nose. There were no other cats near them. What was this scent?

"Ahh! And you can call me Icestar!" He stated kindly. "Well then, welcome to Glacierclan! Go on ahead into the nursery and tell them I sent you." He flicked his tail toward an old burrow in a large tree.

Hawkkit glared at Icestar before padding over toward the nursery. He slowly entered.

Four kits were gathered around a gray tiger-print she-cat. Her blue eyes traveled over to him as he coughed.

"Hello. And may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Hawkkit."

Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "My name is Featherstream. These are my kits. Introduce yourselves."

The kits scrambled away from their mother and looked at Hawkkit in excitement.

"My name is Cloverkit!" A Light brown she-cat spoke. She had darker brown markings around her legs. Her eyes were green. A clover green.

"My name is Shadowkit." A small tom kit muttered out. He was black with bright yellow eyes.

The one next to Shadowkit spoke up next. "My name is Stormkit!" The she-cat stated excitedly. She was black like Stormkit, though her eyes were a deep amber.

The last kit glared at Hawkkit before speaking, "The name is Snowkit." Her white fur was dark with dirt and her blue eyes were cold.

Featherstream shot Snowkit a dark look before smiling. "So Hawkkit what-"

"Hello there, just came to make sure things are alright here!"

Hawkkit glanced toward the nursery entrance and saw Icestar pad in with a she-cat following him. The she-cat was beige with yellow eyes. Her eyes shined with anger as she looked at him.

"Everything is fine you old fleabag! Who is that!" Hawkkit didn't want to be rude in front of Featherstream but he didn't want to seem like a frightened kit in front of Icestar and the strange she-cat.

The she-cat glared at Hawkkit. "My name is Shadowheart, you unrespectful piece of dung!"

Hawkkit took a step back from the cat. Woah! She had a bark. He suddenly wondered if she had a bite as well.

"Now, now, Shadowheart. He is just a kit." Icestar smiled at Shadowheart.

Shadowheart huffed and turned her head so she was looking at Featherstream and not the two toms.

Icestar chuckled then continued. "She is Glacierclan's deputy and my most finest apprentice."

Shadowheart shifted at Icestar's praise.

"Anyway, where are you from Hawkkit?" Icestar mutters out as he turns from Shadowheart.

Hawkkit smiled proudly. "I am from Sparrowclan!"

"Hmm... " Icestar got a thoughtful look on his face, "Well then, I'll take you back there, it's not far!"

"If we take him now, we would have to stay in Sparrowclan over night." Shadowheart was looking out the nursery, at the setting sun.

Icestar nodded. "I say we rest... It's late and I'm sure Hawkkit is tired."

Hawkkit yawned, finally noticing how tired he really was. His eyes started to droop, so he nodded.

Icestar flicked his tail on Hawkkit's nose. "Go lie next to Featherstream. She will keep you warm."

Hawkkit stumbled over to Featherstream and the already sleeping kits. He curled up and watched Shadowheart and Icestar silently leave the nursery. He sent a silent prayer to StarClan. He wanted to go home.

Something in the back of his head whispered, _"You are home."_


	3. Prophecy Untold

**_I own nothing people._**

_

* * *

_

"Hawkkit…"

Hawkkit put his paw in front of his eyes. "Not yet mom… five more minutes."

"_Hawkkit, a time if war is coming. Several times of war are coming."_

Hawkkit's tail twitched.

"_You must prepare for these battles. Only one half of a prophecy has been seen. StarClan must get the other half to the clans."_

Hawkkit moved his paw and blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. A cat with a starry pelt stood in front of him. "Holy StarClan!"

The cat tilted its head. _"Remember these words Hawkkit. Let the Hawk and Raven soar and the Tiger fall to the darkness bellow."_

Hawkkit snapped his eyes open. He looked around and saw an unfamiliar nursery. When he glanced around confused he spotted a brownish-red she cat curled up beside him.

"That's Graykit."

Hawkkit looked to the right and spotted Shadowkit licking his paw. "She was found in the forest. No mom or anything. Icestar felt bad and accepted her into the clan. She is going to be a warrior soon."

Hawkkit's tail twitched. Abandoned? He stared at Graykit as she slept. He slowly stood and slid around Graykit quickly and silently. Padding out of the nursery, he took a big whiff of cold air.

He yawned and stretched his tired muscles. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow threw his fur. He opened his eyes when he heard so ice crunch. He glanced to see a brown tabby tom padding toward him.

"Hello Hawkkit. My name is Whitewater. Icestar wanted me to tell you to wait by the entrance. Shadowheart and he will be ready to leave in a few."

Hawkkit nodded and left the brown-eyed tom to himself.

He yawned widely as the GlacierClan leader and deputy stalked up to him.

"Wonderful day for a long trip!" Icestar said cheerfully,

Shadowheart glared at him with smite. Wonderful day? It was freezing.

Hawkkit yawned and shivered slightly. He didn't like the cold weather. The sooner he got back to the SparrowClan camp, the better.

Hawkkit yawned loudly as they left the camp. He padded on slowly after the two cats.

They had just passed bush of blue berries when Icestar stopped and looked at Hawkkit. "You must be tired little one. Climb on my back. I will carry you."

Hawkkit blinked then shook his body. His mother had taught him not to rely on anyone! Not even her! "I'm fine Icestar. I can walk." He said the leaders name with no respect at all. He only needed his clan. Not anybody else.

Shadowheart let a hiss out. "Watch what you say you little—"

"If you say so Hawkkit." Icestar gave Shadowheart a look before going forward along the path. "We're almost to the border... we need to turn left a little so we can take the two-leg bridge!"

Hawkkit nodded and picked up his pace. He wanted to get home. If he didn't Tigerkit will take the soft moss in the nursery. He opened his mouth and stopped. He wasn't certain, but his mom often smelled like the scent he was smelling... was it... Hawkkit squeaked in terror and ran behind Icestar. He shivered and stared at a nearby bush.

"What's wrong, Hawkkit? You're safe with us, and there's nothing in these woods that poses a threat." Icestar stated this in amusement. He was partly trying to convince himself.

Hawkkit's tail twitched nervously. Something smelled familiar. Something not safe. He just couldn't put his paw on it... But, Icestar and Shadowheart were skilled warriors. Leader and Deputy... If they didn't smell anything then there was nothing there... r-right? Hawkkit slowly continued walking on. He stared at the large bush until it was out of sight; he let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he was just being paranoid. They would get back to SparrowClan. Safely. His fur that had been puffed out from fear was now lying flat and looking sleek.

Shadowheart rolled her eyes at the kit.

"Ahh! The bridge! Almost there, Hawkkit, almost there!" Icestar quickened his pace.

Hawkkit scrunched up his nose at the scent. He hated how they smelled. Hawkkit noticed Shadowheart smirk at his discomfort. Evil little she-devil.

"Hawkkit, are you okay?"

He wanted to say yes but he could smell something strange, that wasn't two-leg. Hawkkit shuffled his feet and looked around uncertainly. Something was wrong. He had a bad feeling in his paws. "Nothing." He would keep it to himself.

Shadowheart growled. "Can we go now?" She asked impatiently.

Hawkkit smiled as he started to recognize the terrain. Forest and Plain. They should be in SparrowClan camp by the sunset!

"Lead the way, now, Hawkkit...we have no idea where the camp is." Icestar pushed Hawkkit forward with his tail.

They walked through the open plains for a few before padding into a thick forest.

"So, about how much farther, Hawkkit?" Icestar asked casually.

Hawkkit glared at Icestar. "Keep your pelt on you flea bag. We're almost there." Hawkkit huffed and opened his mouth. Mewing happily he darted to the right and ran quickly.

The two GlacierClan cats hurried after him.

Hawkkit smiled as they came to a large pile of bramble. "Don't get you fur stuck." Hawkkit slid under the bramble with a small, "Ouch."

Hawkkit heard Icestar chuckle and Shadowheart grunt before following him inside the camp.

Yes! He was finally home!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. :D**


End file.
